The present invention relates generally to vehicle article or luggage carriers and more particularly to a new and improved vehicle luggage carrier of the type shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,658, issued Jul. 11, 1978. Generally, the article carrier of the present invention is of the type which comprises two or more slat-type elements which are fixedly secured to an exterior horizontal surface of an automotive vehicle, such as a vehicle roof or a trunk lid, and which are permanently attached to that surface and adapted to have ancillary article constraining members removably and/or adjustably secured thereto and includes a system of adjustable and fixed components which cooperate with one another and which may be removable in some instances.
The present invention has as one principle object to provide a luggage rack with slidably adjustable and fixedly engageable components including slidably adjustable cross members having tie downs for boxes, luggage, and the like associated with the cross members. The cross members and tie downs of the present invention are not only adjustable but also may be either removable from the luggage carrier or stored within other components of the luggage carrier substantially out of view. Each cross member may include at least one tie down and/or abutment member for optimum securement of articles or luggage to the article carrier and thereby the vehicle.
A significant advantage of the article carrier of the present invention is that the article carrier has a low profile when not in use with minimal structure projecting above the plane of the vehicle surface to which the article carrier is attached, thereby minimizing any adverse wind noise or fuel economy effects that would exist with any portion of the carrier being substantially vertically elevated.
The present invention further incorporates all of the aesthetically appealing features and the myriad of functional features and optional accessories disclosed in the slat-type luggage carriers of applicant's prior patents, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,658, referenced above.
Even more notably, the present invention elevates the aerodynamic design of a vehicle article carrier system having adjustable and/or removable components to an improved design not previously attained by any prior art carriers. The elongated support member or slat of the present invention providing the foundation of the carrier has surfaces which flow into and integrate with the surface of the vehicle, but also includes a channel along which components may be adjusted and/or removably attached.
In cooperation with this improved support member or slat, a new and improved locking mechanism for attaching the adjustable and/or removable components of the system to the member or slat is included having an aerodynamic, hidden release element.
Additional advantages are provided in the combination of the above features with other fixed components of an article carrier system and an improved cross member construction integrating adjustable tie down and/or abutment elements disposeable out of view, similar to those described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,116, issued Jul. 17, 1984, and further integrating a pad construction in a cross rail spaced from a functional channel on load bearing cross members for a more stable yet cushioned load bearing support for articles disposed on the cross members.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the following drawings.